The invention relates to the field of networking. In particular, the invention relates to automatically retrieving installation instructions, including, for example, configuration data from local and remote locations for devices attached to a network, so as to assist in the installation (configuration) of such devices.
As used herein, the term network is intended to generally reference Local Area Networks, Wide Area Networking, or other combinations of communicative devices, networking backbone topologies and formats. The term protocol is intended to be a general reference to traditional Ethernet protocols such as TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol over Internet Protocol), ICMP (the Internet Control Message Protocol extension to TCP/IP), IPX (Internetwork Packet exchange), SPX (Sequenced Packet Exchange), and the AppleTalk networking protocols used by Apple Computer systems. And the term device means a general reference to a computing device or computer program (executing on a computing device) that requests (e.g., acts as a client) or provides services (e.g., acts as a server) to another device. Devices take on the role of client or server, depending on circumstances. Devices communicate according to a protocol, which may be a message based protocol.
Over time, networks have moved from being the sole province of universities and large corporations, to being an essential element of business workplaces. This progression is due, in part, to decreased equipment costs and adoption of interoperability standards. But, these standards have not eliminated the complexity associated with installation and configuration of network equipment (e.g., network backbones and network-aware devices).
Installation issues can be alleviated by hiring information technology (IT) specialists trained to implement and support network technology. However, this solution is not usually viable in non-commercial (e.g., home) contexts, or in Small Office Home Office (SOHO) environments, as these environments typically cannot afford to retain IT staff. For example, although dropping computer prices have made it practical to have several computers at home, networking complexities make it difficult to take advantage of resource-sharing by networking devices together.
What is needed, then, is a way to automatically provide support for home and SOHO users seeking to network together various network-aware devices, without their having to consult with specialists.
A system and method for providing device-specific help information for a network-attachable device. A connection notification is received for the network-attachable device over a first data path. Device-specific help information is retrieved for the network-attachable device over a second data path. And, device-specific help information is provided to a configuration interface.